Destiny Bonds
by Deviwomon
Summary: This is kinda a A/U. Takes place after BlackWarGraymon destroys the 1st destiny stone in season 2. A Great evil is about to be re-awakend. And this awakeining will cause the fall of the digital world!
1. Chapter One; 2 of the 4 awake

disclaimer- I don't own digimon in any way. Some of these characters are of my own making, so don't use them without my permission.

This starts after that one episode of digimon, 2nd session, after BlackWarGraymon destroyed the 1st destiny stone. I really don't care what really happens, this is just what I think should happen… so .. HA!

~~~~~~~~ time break

{A/N}

****

Destiny Bonds chapter one

A black tornado erupted from the destiny stone which BlackWarGraymon had just destroyed. The digidestend flew back from the power of the wind. Arukenimon and Mummymon where in their hummer, watching. BlackWarGraymon smirked under his helmet

"Perhaps… this is my destiny…" he muttered. "to destroy these stones…" The screen flashes…

Once the blinding light disappears, we see the Dark Ocean. Far out into it, there is a huge whirlpool. Then, going deeper into it, we see a faint… yet evil… light. There is a force field. Inside of it is a gray, lifeless creature. Closer, we see a necklace on the creature. There are 3 fangs, of different shape and size, attacked to it. The one in the middle… the biggest… flashes red, glows an eerie light, and then turns into a normal tooth color.

Back to the Digidestend…

The tornado disappeared and the sky cleared.

"What?" Arukenimon hissed. "Its over?"

"I doubt that." Mummymon said. "Remember, once the 4 are destroyed, then destruction will come."

"Where are the other ones?" Arukenimon asked.

"I don't know."

BlackWarGraymon growled softly, jumped up into the air and flew off. Just as he left, Tentomon came in

"Did they destroy the destiny stone?!" he demanded. The digidestend and their digimon (now all in rookie and fresh) got up 

"Yes…" Ken said. "But it didn't do much damage."

"That's weird…" tentomon said, then muttered, "three for each dragon…" then louder, "Did anything come out of it?"

"Nope." Kari shook her head. 

"Ya know…" Davis said, scratching his head. "Maybe those 'destiny stones' aren't as craked up as they're meant to be…" he paused. "What do they do again??" Agumon came running up then, panting. 

"has…anyone… seen…. BlackWarGraymon?" he asked panting. Everyone, but tentomon, pointed in the direction he went… tentomon looked as if he'd just been shocked. 

"Black…Wargraymon?!" he asked.

"Yeah?" everyone said, looking at tentomon.

"I can't really explain…Call the others and tell them to come to Geni's." 

"Who's Geni?" Yolei asked. 

"You'll see when you meet him…" TK said, e-mailing everyone. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

At a lake…

"Some dude lives in a LAKE?" Davis yelled. "How are we going to…" the lake parted, reveling stairs down to a house. "Nevermind." 

Once they got there, all the other digidestend and their digimon where waiting… along with an old short man.

"Welcome!" the man said. "Took you long enough. I am Geni. Please, take a seat, and I will explain.

"A Long time ago… back when all the evil digimon where behind the FireWall, there was another Dark Master."

"ANOTHER DARK MASTER?!" all the old digidestend yelled.

"Yes." Geni continues. "She was by far the strongest… not even Peidmon could harm her. Her name was Deviwomon."

"Don't you mean LadyDevimon?" Tai asked. 

"No." Geni said. "She was the greatest evil in the world. She managed to escape from the fire wall, and battled the Protector of the Digital World, AngeHawkWomon. The 2 mega digimon fought for a long time, until the 3 legendary dragon digimon, MegaHydramon, IceDrakemon, and Fafnirmon, created the destiny stones… each being trapped in the process. not in the stone though, somewhere else. Sense the seal was not yet made, AngeHawkWomon finished making the last one. But before Deviwomon became imprisoned, she trapped AngeHawkWomon… which is why most of the evil has been released, sense AngeHawkWomon is the protector of the digital world. If the destiny stones are broken, they will release Not only Fafnirmon, IceDrakemon, MegaHydramon, but Deviwomon as well.

"According to legend… the evil digimon would escape, and attack the digital world, all in process to awaken Deviwomon…Devimon, Myotismon, Venom Myotismon, Macheindramon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Peidmon, Mummymon, Arukenimon…" he paused.

"Go on!" everyone urged.

"BlackWarGraymon." Geni Finished.

"You mean He's part of this scheme?!" Agumon yelled. "But… he's really good inside…" agumon said quietly.

"What will this all lead to if we don't stop it?" Matt demanded.

"The destruction of the Digital World."

Everyone flipped.

"I suggest you go out and find BlackWarGraymon." Geni said.

BlackWarGraymon flew along… something was drawing him in that direction. "Perhaps destroying these 'destiny stones' will fill up this… emptiness…" 

"Fire Blast!" A Voice yelled from behind and below. BlackWarGraymon dodged the attack and looked down. A yellow/green dragon like digimon, with small wings, was sitting on its haunches was there.

"So you want to fight me, eh?" BlackWarGraymon landed in front of the other digimon.

"I'm Fafnirmon!" The digimon hissed. "The legendary Dragon Digimon! My Fire Blast and Cast of Fire attacks will leave you sizzling!" Fafnirmon paused, then said "Oh, and thanks for releasing me back there."

"So you came out of that stone I destroyed?" BlackWarGraymon said. "Interesting. What will happen if I destroy the rest?" 

"The legendary Devil digimon will be released…" Fafnirmon spat "… and the digital world will be destroyed."

"Interesting…" BlackWarGraymon muttered. 

"I'm going to destroy you before you can release the devil digimon!" Fafnirmon yelled. "Fire Blast!" a huge sphere of fire blasted at BlackWarGraymon, who easily dodged. 

"Your attacks have great power, but their slow." he told the dragon digimon. "Terror Destroyer!" BlackWarGraymon threw a huge negative black sphere at Fafnirmon. Fafnirmon was hit, and driven back several feet. 

"YOUR attacks are fast, but not as strong as mine are!" Fafnirmon got up.

"What?" BlackWarGraymon said in shock, "How did you survive that?!"

"I'm a mega digimon too." Fafnirmon said bitterly. "Fire Blast!" BlackWarGraymon dodged the blast again.

"I have no time for this." he hissed, and flew off. "We will continue this battle later." Fafnirmon tried to run after BlackWarGraymon…but he was too fast. 

The digidestend ran along, after seeing several explosions. 

"Come on!" Tai yelled, "We're almost there!"

As they came over a hill, they saw a huge yellow/green dragon digimon with small wings, sitting on its haunches, looking up.

"Oh my…!" Tentomon said

"It cant be!" Gaubumon yelled.

"I don't Believe it!" armodillomon said as well.

"What?" Davis asked. "What is it?" the dragon digimon turned its head, facing them

"It is!" palmon said enthusiastically. 

"WHAT?!?!" the digidestend yelled.

"That's Fafnirmon!" Gatomon said, pointing. "One of the Legendary Dragon Digimon! His Fire Blast and Cast of Fire attacks are super strong but super slow!"

"I heard that…" Fafnirmon muttered.

"whoa…cool" Matt said, looking up at the giant digimon. 

"Did you happen to see BlackWarGraymon pass by?" Agumon asked.

"Yes…" Fafnirmon said, "He just left, probely to destroy another destiny stone. We should hurry before he does…" he looked down at the digidestend. "Digivolve and ride on your digimon to get father faster, I will lead you to the next Destiny Stone."

So they did, except Gatomon, they rode on Aquillomon. (they are Kari and gatomon.) 

"Follow me." Fafnirmon said sternly, walking off.

Arukenimon and Mummymon drove along in there hummer.

"When will we be there?" Arukenimon demanded.

"Soon love."

"Don't call me that."

Mummymon stopped the hummer in front of another destiny stone.

"I Thought you said you didn't know where the others were…" Arukenimon yelled.

"So I lied." Mummymon muttered.

"Hmph…" Arukenimon pulled out 50 hairs. "Spirit Needle!" they flew out and went into control spires, forming… a black weregarurumon. "Destroy the stone." Arukenimon demanded. 

"Dark Wolf Claw!" BlackWereGarurumon yelled, slashing at the stone, cracking the ring around it a little. He continued his attack until the ring fell off.

BlackWarGraymon landed.

"I will be the one to destroy the stone." he said calmly. 

"I have been ordered to destroy it!" BlackWereGarurumon yelled. "Dark Wolf Claw!" he struck BlackWarGraymon, but it didn't have any effect.

"Oh great…" Arukenimon muttered. "In order to get rid of him I have to use 100 more control spires!" 

"Terror Destroyer!" BlackWarGraymon fired an evil energy sphere at BlackWereGarurumon, disintegrating him. BlackWarGraymon then turned to the stone. "Terror Destroyer!" he powered up an attack…but….

"Metal Wolf Claw!" The attack hit BlackWarGraymon, and he went flying back, partially frozen. He Broke the ice and discovered… The Digidestend… with all their digimon fully evolved (except aquilamon, ankolamon, X Veemon, Stingmon… and agumon {who refused to fight BlackWarGraymon}), and Fafnirmon.

"We wont let you destroy the destiny stones!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

"Just Try and stop me." BlackWarGraymon hissed. "Do you think 2 megas, a hand full of ultimets, and some champions can destroy me? Pheh. Terror Destroyer!" he fired a huge negative blast at the digidestend. They where blown back.

"Agumon! You have to digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"I can't! He's my friend!" Agumon protested. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled, firing an attack at BlackWarGraymon.

"Fire Blast!" Fafnirmon yelled. Both attacks were dodged by BlackWarGraymon.

"Pathetic…" he muttered. "Not even 2 experienced mega's can even harm an artificial mega…What fools…" He jumped up into the air. "I have no time for this." He stated. "Black Tornado!" he spun around in circles and a huge black tornado hit the digidestend. While they were distracted, BlackWarGraymon turned to the Destiny Stone. "Terror Destroyer!" he hit the stone again and again…it begun to shatter.

"He's destroying the destiny stone!" MetalGarurumon yelled, he was about to tackle BlackWarGraymon when…

"Spider thread!" Arukenimon trapped MetalGarurumon in her sticky net. "I don't think so!" she yelled. "I WANT total destruction of the Digital World!"

"Do you think you can keep a Mega with your net?" MetalGarurumon yelled. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled, breaking the net which held MetalGarurumon.

"Damn you!" Arukenimon yelled.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired at Arukenimon, sending her back. 

Fafnirmon, meanwhile, was fighting BlackWarGraymon.

"Why do you taunt me so?" BlackWarGraymon asked the dragon digimon.

"Because It's my job to protect the digital world!" Fafnirmon hissed. "Cast of Fire!" he breathed out a huge {and when I say huge I mean HUGE!} blast of fire that was slow… but incredibly powerful. BlackWarGraymon managed to jump over the blast… and the attack hit the Destiny Stone, shattering it. 

"Thanks for doing my work for me." BlackWarGraymon smirked. 

"whoops…" Fafnirmon muttered. A Huge black tornado came out of the stone. 

Again, we see the Black Ocean. Again into the evil sphere. Again unto the necklace with the dragon fangs on it. The one to the left of the center one, not as long but more curved, flashes an icy blue, then turns to the color that fangs usually are. 

The tornado stopped after a while. Arukenimon and Mummymon left in their hummer. BlackWarGraymon flew off while the tornado was going on so no one noticed him leaving. Everyone's digimon went back to rookie. 

"Well, that was pointless…" Matt muttered. 

"What are we standing around for? Lets go find the next Destiny Stone!" Davis yelled, pointing his finger to the sky, and marching off.

"We should rest 1st." Gabumon said weakly. "That battle took a lot out of me."

"Good idea." Ken said.

"But what about BlackWarGraymon and the destiny stones and Arukenimon and Mummymon?!?!" Davis yelled.

"IceDrakemon will run into BlackWarGraymon on the way to the next Destiny stone." Fafnirmon said calmly.

"Um…" Yolei muttered. "Mr. Fafnirmon… how come you can stay in mega form while Gabumon can't?"

"Because I reached this stage without the use of a digivice." He said calmly. 

"…" everyone face vaulted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Soon I will destroy the next Destiny Stone." BlackWarGraymon said to himself.

"Icy Breath!" the attack hit BlackWarGraymon head on, freezing part of him… and he couldn't break free… 

BlackWarGraymon landed to the ground with a crunch, and the ice broke off. He looked up to see a large icy blue dragon digimon with a huge wingspan flying over head. The digimon landed.

"Hmm… another who dares to battle me." BlackWarGraymon muttered, getting off the ground.

"I'm IceDrakemon!" The digimon said with a somewhat Russian accent. "Another of the Legendary Dragon Digimon. My Icy Breath and Cast of Ice Attacks will freeze even a meramon!" 

"I take it you came from the destiny stone I destroyed recently." BlackWarGraymon said calmly.

"Hmph. Why would you want to know?" the Russian dragon spat.

"Then how many destiny stones are there?" BlackWarGraymon asked.

"Find out yourself!" IceDrakemon yelled. "Icy Breath!" The slow ice blast came at BlackWarGraymon, who easily dodged.

"Both you and Fafnirmon have powerful attacks, but they are slow." BlackWarGraymon informed. "Terror Destroyer!" He threw the blast at IceDrakemon, knocking her back long enough for him to go to the next destiny stone. "I have no time for petty fights."

The Digidestend ran in just as BlackWarGraymon flew off.

"* gasp *" all the digimon, but Fafnirmon, yelled, looking at IceDrakemon.

"Comrade Fafnirmon!" IceDrakemon yelled, tackling her friend. "Has been long time, no?"

"Yes it has…" Fafnirmon muttered, "Get off me." IceDrakemon did so, and looked at the digidestend.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" she said. "I am IceDrakemon. Legendary Dragon Digimon of Ice. My Icy Breath and Cast of Ice attacks destroy anything in there path" she paused. "BlackWarGraymon is fast. We let him destroy next destiny stone so we get faster digimon, MegaHydramon… so We should go to the last destiny stone. Ahhh… fighting evil for the fate of the world… like holiday in old country…" 

{Author being lazy, so this is the end of chapter one. =P. live. I will continue later en junk. So …. HA!}


	2. Chapter Two; The evil arrives

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon in anyway. Some of the Characters are mine though (Deviwomon, Fafnirmon, IceDrakemon, MegaHydramon.) so ask before using them.

~~~~~~~~~ time break

{A/N}

****

Destiny Bonds chapter two

"Sounds like a good plan." Fafnirmon agreed with his friend. 

"Then we can wait for him and plan an attack…" Ken muttered. Everyone seemed to agree, except Kari.

"But what happens if we cant stop him?" she asked.

"We will." Tai said, clutching his fist. "With 4 or even 5 mega's on our side we should be able to crush him!"

"I still have a bad feeling about doing this…" Kari said quietly.

Fafnirmon and IceDrakemon lead the way to the last Destiny Stone.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arukenimon and Mummymon drove along in their hummer, following BlackWarGraymon.

"So where is this last destiny stone?" Arukenimon asked Mummymon. 

"I think its in the ocean…"

"Oh great. Drive there ahead of BlackWarGraymon. I'll make us a Zudomon." she hissed.

BlackWarGraymon noticed them drive off ahead of him

"So they think they can destroy the destiny stone without me?" he chuckled. "How cute..." He continued to fly along, racing towards the call of the destiny stone.

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Spirit Needle!" Arukenimon yelled, flinging the needles into 50 control spires. A Black Zudomon was formed. "Take us to the destiny stone!" she demanded. Black Zudomon grabbed Mummymon and Arukenimon and swam off. 

BlackWarGraymon was right behind them.

"So how much farther is this last destiny stone?" Davis complained. "My feet are killing me!"

"Mine too" Veemon agreed.

"We'll be there shortly." Fafnirmon said sternly. "keep on moving."

~~~~~~~~~ {Deviwomon is being lazy}

BlackZudomon reached the destiny stone, located on a small island.

"Destroy the Destiny Stone!" Arukenimon ordered.

"Hells Hammer!" BlackZudomon yelled, smashing the stone. It begun to crack.

"I'll handle this." BlackWarGraymon hissed, landing.

"Your becoming a real pain in the side…" Arukenimon muttered at BlackWarGraymon.

"Hells Hammer!" BlackZudomon yelled, firing the attack at BlackWarGraymon. He didn't seem to notice that the attack hit him…

"Pathetic." He said. "Terror Destroyer!" he fired the huge blast at BlackZudomon, and the sea bound digimon disintegrated. 

"I wounder…" Mummymon thought out loud. "… why those pesky digidestined aren't here yet…"

"Oh well it just makes our work more easier." Arukenimon responded. 

"Terror Destroyer!" BlackWarGraymon blew up the 2nd to last destiny stone. "Just one more…" he said, as the black tornado erupted from the destroyed stone. "Perhaps this 'devil digimon' will satisfy this hunger for a worthy aponet." he flew off.

"Ummm…" mummymon began. "How do we get off this island?" Arukenimon sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That's it." Fafnirmon said, pointing at the last destiny stone. "By the looks of things… BlackWarGraymon already destroyed the 3rd one"

"This one doesn't look as big as the others…" Ken noticed.

"That is because the devil digimon is smaller then uski." IceDrakemon said, grinning. "Although she stronger…"

The Dark Ocean swirls. The dark force field is around the strange digimon. Again we zoom into the necklace, and onto the last tooth. This tooth is long and strait. It glows a greenish blue and then stops. the digimon wearing the necklace stirs…

A strange sea serpent digimon with 3 heads swims along at high speeds. A Shadow passes over him.

"That must be the one destroying the destiny stones." one of the heads said.

"Yeah, lets get him!" another said.

"Triple Chaos Blast!" All 3 heads said at once, each firing a yellow blast at the shadow. BlackWarGraymon managed to dodge 2 of the blasts, but was hit by the last.

"Arrggg!" he yelled, slashing into the ocean. He then noticed the digimon sitting there. "Who are you?!" he demanded, wondering if this digimon would be a worthy aponent.

"I am MegaHydramon. The Sea going digimon. My Triple Chaos Blast always hits the enemy at least once!" he spat. "I wont let you get to the last destiny stone!"

"We shale see…" BlackWarGraymon said coldly, flying up out of the water. "Terror Destroyer!" He threw the blast at the sea serpent digimon. 

"Triple Chaos Blast!" The 2 attacks hit and went boom. {ooooo ahhhhh…}

"You are faster and stronger then the other 2…" BlackWarGraymon said. "But not as powerful as me! Terror Destroyer!" Again he threw an attack at MegaHydramon, who dodged. 

"Nah Nah!" one of the head yelled.

"Cant catch me!" another said.

"=p" the last one said.

"I have no time for foolish games… Terror Destroyer!" he threw another attack at MegaHydramon, who was too busy teasing and got hit

"Ackkk" he sank into the water.

"Hmph. Not good defense." BlackWarGraymon muttered, flying off.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ha! I win again!" ExVeemon said, drawing a line threw the tic-tack-toe game.

"You ALWAYS win…" Davis complained. 

"How much longer is it going to take to get BlackWarGraymon to get here???" Yolei muttered. "We've been waiting for a long time now!"

"Patience is a virtue…" Aquilamon told her.

"* pant * * pant * * pant *…" MegaHydramon crawled up over the hill and slumped down.

"uh…" everyone muttered. MegaHydramon sat up and looked cheery.

"Sorry I'm late but I had a run in with your friend!" He said. "He should be here soon."

"Friend?" Tai asked

"I was being sarcastic…" MegaHydramon muttered. 

"MegaHydramon is joker, no?" IceDrakemon whispered to everyone. 

"Here he comes!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

"Agumon! digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"I cant! BlackWarGraymon is my friend!" the little dino digimon complained. 

"We need you!" Tai hissed. 

BlackWarGraymon landed.

"Ah the last destiny stone…" he said. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Icy Breath!"

"Triple Chaos Blast!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Mega Horn!"

"Vulcans Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Ex Vee Beam!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Grand Horn!"

"Tail Hammer!"

All the digimon (besides agumon) fired their attacks at BlackWarGraymon. He was driven back (a bit).

"Its no use." He said. "Terror Destroyer!" he fired the blast right past all the digimon striate at the destiny stone. It went BOOM.

"No!"

"We failed!"

etc etc {Deviwomon is being lazy again}

The creature in the Dark Ocean eye's flew open. 

"EYIA!" she blasted the force field to smithereens. A Porthole appeared and she flew threw it. 

A black tornado blasted out of the destroyed stone. 

"Soon the world will end!" a very wet Arukenimon yelled triumphantly.

"He he good job love!" Mummymon said. 

"Oh shut up…"

The Tornado calmed but the sky went black and lightning streaked across it. 

"kehehehe…" an eerie voice said. Everyone turned around…

Standing on a rock was about a 6 foot women. She had wavy black hair that hung loosely at her back and over her shoulders. She had black hollow eyes. Coming out of her head was 2 yellow horns. She had no nose, or at last once you could see. Fangs poked slightly out from under her lips. Her skin was gray. On her shoulders were clumps of black feathers. She wore a red corset with a raggedy purple shirt. And tall black boots. On her right arm was a purple glove, on the left was a swirly bracelet that went up to her elbow. She had a long gray tail and 2 blood red devil like wings. Around her neck was a necklace that had 3 fangs on it. She smirked evilly.

"Who… who are you?!" The digidestend all demanded.

"I am Deviwomon." 

{Deviwomon decided this was a good place to stop- its not as long as the other but who cares?}


End file.
